


I'm Glad It Was You

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Series: That's A Long Ass Ride [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Taeyong/Ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyong's name takes a little to appear, but he's not worried about what he gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Glad It Was You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

After their little date on NCT Life, Taeyong starts to feel a thing or two for Ten, which doesn't work because he has a soulmate somewhere. As his mother used to say, "there's a pretty little girl out there waiting for you", a phrase he particularly hates these days. Living around a bunch of other guys, you get used to a thing or two. Girls are okay, but Taeyong finds he'd much rather wake up one day with a boy's name inked on his skin than a girl's.

When he wakes up from his pre-performance nap to searing pain across his left ribcage, he groans in agony, waiting for it to be over before climbing out of bed to check on it. Never has he been more delighted or relieved to see beautifully written Thai, on his skin or off. He rushes down the stairs - Yuta, Sicheng, and Minhyung giving him an odd look - shouting their only Thai member's name. Ten laughs and lifts his shorts to reveal Taeyong's name written in his own neat scrawl, the hangul looking like it was meant to be on the Thai boy's skin. Ten grins and pulls him into a kiss, tangling a hand in his hair and pulling him close. When they pull back, Taeyong notices Jaemin in Minhyung's lap and Yuta and Sicheng cuddling while whispering and he smiles.

\----

"Hyung." Ten mumbles, looking over at Taeyong.

"Yeah?" Taeyong asks quietly, half asleep but still willing to bend to the needs of his soulmate.

"I'm glad it was you." Ten says after a moment. Taeyong takes a deep breath and rolls over to cuddle his boyfriend better, kissing the side of his head.

"I'm glad it was you too. Now get some sleep."

~

"A boy, Taeyong?" His mother's voice is condescending, like Taeyong chose his own soulmate - not that he wouldn't have chosen Ten had he had the option of choosing.

"It wasn't my choice, eomma." He sighs. "You know it wasn't my choice "

"You aren't going to be with him, are you?"

"Of course I am." Taeyong scoffs. "One he's my soulmate and two he's my bandmate."

"You can choose not to, Taeyong. You don't have to be with him just because he's your soulmate."

"I'm going to be with him because I like him, eomma. I'm an adult. I can do what I want and I want to be with him." With that, Taeyong hung up the phone and fell backwards onto his bed.

"Bad talk, hyung?" Ten asks softly, leaning on the doorframe.

"Nothing you can't fix." Taeyong smiles warmly at Ten, waving him over. The younger goes willingly, crawling into Taeyong's arms and kissing him softly. "How much did you hear?"

"Just the part where you like me and you want to be with me." Ten chuckles, pulling back to look at Taeyong. "I like you too, hyung. Even before I knew it was your name on my leg."

"How long have you had it?" Taeyong asks, curious.

"Since I was six." Ten admits, pressing his face into Taeyong's neck.

"I'm so sorry." The elder whispers.

"It's not your fault." Ten laughs softly. "I'm just glad it happened before we were old and gross."

"I am old and gross." Taeyong laughs.

"Not like Taeil-hyung."

"You're right." Taeyong grins, leaning down to kiss Ten gently. "I'm glad it was you."

"I'm glad it was you too." Ten chuckles, pecking Taeyong's lips. "Now get some sleep." He jokes, mocking Taeyong from the first time they expressed the sentiment.

"I love holding you in my arms." Taeyong admits.

"Being here feels like home."

"Are you comparing my embrace to Thailand?" Taeyong jokes.

"I feel like, when I have you with me, I can do anything. Even though I miss Thailand, I feel safe with you."

"I'm glad I make you feel safe." Taeyong smiles, leaning down for a kiss. Ten gladly returns it, gently cupping the side of Taeyong's face.

"Everything is going to be great, hyung." He whispers, and Taeyong is inclined to believe him.


End file.
